Possessive, a James and Lily story
by serejoduda
Summary: UA. Mais uma versão de como James e Lily descobriram-se perfeitos um pro outro. Pos.ses.si.vo adj. Psicologia: traço de personalidade caracterizado pela tendência do indivíduo a ter o domínio ou a posse do que o rodeia.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **Primeiro, algumas considerações sobre a estória a seguir: essa fanfic surgiu de uma noite de insônia de férias e eu realmente pretendo continuá-la, mas não quero garantir a frequência de atualização - acabei de escrever isso aqui e tô postando, obviamente tenho ideia de como vai continuar, mas não tem destino certo. O que acaba sendo bom, por um lado, porque aí vocês leitores (caso existirem, heheh) terão liberdade de opinar no rumo da trama.

Segundo, aproveitem a história. Sempre quis dar a minha versão e sinto mais liberdade no universo alternativo pra isso, porque às vezes o universo mágico limita muito a gente. Até agora só tinha publicado traduções, então... Espero as críticas sobre a minha estória! :)

Pesquisei um pouco porque sempre senti falta de uma UA que retratasse de forma minimamente fiel a época real dos Marotos, isto é, os anos 70-80, auge do Swinging London na Inglaterra e no mundo todo. É tanta bagagem cultural que poderia ser abordada que fico louca que ninguém tenha feito uso dela, então vou tentar inseri-la aqui - mais um motivo pra usar o UA.

É isso, e... REVIEWS! ;)

Beijos

Duda

* * *

**Possessive**, a Harry Potter fanfiction

_Come to grips with the rules of attraction_

_And I don't know if you've ever liked me or not_

_Either way it was kind of convincing_

_You never learn, do you?_

The Vaccines – Possessive

Era setembro de 1977 e a efervescência cultural e o modernismo londrino, que desde meados dos anos 60 dominava o mundo, podiam ser sentidos também agora, às oito horas da manhã, nos portões da Escola Interna de Hogwarts, localizada nas proximidades da fronteira da Inglaterra com a Escócia, que se preparava para iniciar mais um ano letivo. Eram centenas de jovens de classe média-alta que chegavam ao internato, acompanhados dos pais ou apenas empregados que auxiliavam no desembarque sob os olhos rigorosos da Professora Minerva McGonagall, cujos cabelos longos presos em um coque firme no alto da cabeça e a postura rígida podiam ser reconhecidos de longe por qualquer aluno de Hogwarts. Era ela a responsável por acolher os novatos na Escola, que recebia alunos a partir dos 11 anos.

Foi sob o sol ameno de setembro que Lily Evans, aluna da turma de 1977 e, portanto, concluinte, adentrou os portões da instituição, acompanhada do Sr. e da Sra. Evans, orgulhosos pela filha caçula, que vinha para seu último ano em Hogwarts e muito provavelmente, sendo tão disciplinada e estudiosa, até o final do semestre receberia a confirmação de que fora aceita em uma universidade da_ Ivy League_. No banco de trás do Camaro vermelho que era o xodó do pai, Lily estava exultante por chegar no castelo que sediava a Escola, a qual após tantos anos tornara-se inevitável considerar sua primeira casa – isso sem levar em consideração a convivência cada vez mais intragável com a irmã Petúnia na casa que era seu lar na realidade, para os lados de Sussex, a algumas horas de distância de Hogwarts. Foi com um sorriso que se despediu dos pais, a Sra. Evans com os olhos cheios de lágrimas pela sétima vez (Lily alimentava sérias suspeitas de que, se ela frequentasse Hogwarts por mais uma década, em cada um desses anos a mãe se emocionaria na despedida quase como se a estivesse mandando para um campo de concentração alemão), o Sr. Evans sempre tranquilo e pedindo que ela mandasse notícias, e saltou do carro carregando o malão marrom com as correias de estampa militar, presente de Natal da prima Gertrudes, de todas, a mais "antenada" quanto às tendências de moda que efervesciam na Grande Londres.

Neste mesmo clima de excitação, o Sr. e a Sra. Potter, ambos de respeitável idade, em comparação aos outros pais de alunos, também deixavam seus filhos em Hogwarts. Melhor explicando, Dorea e Charlus, como gostavam de ser chamados, vinham pela última vez deixar James Potter, seu único filho biológico, e Sirius Black, na verdade, herdeiro mais velho de Orion e Walburga Black, este primeiro grande empresário inglês, mas que fugira de casa no ano anterior dada a sua incompatibilidade com o gênio da família. Os pais de James, melhor amigo de Sirius desde que entraram em Hogwarts anos antes, o acolheram prontamente, posto que não apenas o garoto Black era muito atencioso e cavalheiro, para não falar um amigo leal de seu querido James, como também os Srs. Potter sentiam falta de movimento em casa, desejavam mais filhos que foram impedidos de ter pela carreira conturbada de juízes na Suprema Corte inglesa. Os dois rapazes, inteligentes, bem-apessoados, eram motivo de orgulho para os pais, até quando aprontavam das suas marotices, pelas quais eram conhecidos por todos os alunos da escola. Os meninos, espirituosos, desembarcaram correndo da Mercedes conduzida pelo motorista do Sr. Potter, não escapando, no entanto, dos beijos e recomendações infinitas de Dorea.

Foi nos corredores, após a inspeção da Profa. McGonagall na entrada do Salão Principal, que James e Sirius encontraram o terceiro rapaz que completava o trio mais conhecido do internato: Remus Lupin, o mais sensato dos três, que provavelmente dava ao grupo um equilíbrio: Remus era mais sereno, apesar de compactuar, muitas vezes, com as brincadeiras e peças que os outros dois insistiam em pregar em todos os alunos de Hogwarts, e que encontravam sua frequência mais alta no início do ano letivo, quando os novos alunos ainda não estavam habituados ao castelo e era mais fácil ludibriá-los. Esse ano, no entanto, uma novidade se estabelecera no cronograma dos Marotos, como se auto-denominaram tantos anos atrás: James Potter fora eleito Monitor-Chefe, ao contrário de todas as expectativas, que convergiam para Lupin. Este recusara o cargo pessoalmente ao Diretor Dumbledore no encerramento do ano letivo anterior, pois buscava focar-se cem por cento nos estudos; ele não tinha tantas condições quanto os outros alunos, seus pais se esforçavam muito para manter ambos ele e o irmão caçula, John, na escola privada, e o rapaz almejava uma vaga em Oxford para cursar Medicina. Juntos, os três rumaram para a torre da Grifinória, onde precisavam acomodar a bagagem antes de seguirem para o Salão Principal a fim de almoçarem e recepcionarem os novos alunos.

* * *

É de suma importância salientar que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, esperava que o cargo fosse, então, destinado a Potter. A maioria dos professores, apesar de reconhecê-lo brilhante, obtendo "Ótimos" e "Excede As Expectativas" em todos os seus exames de Nível Ordinário de Conhecimento no quinto ano, o tinham como arruaceiro, menino meio rebelde e até um pouco arrogante; mas tinham que confiar no julgamento de Dumbledore, ainda que boa parte da população do castelo o julgasse meio biruta, sempre com roupas em cores e estampas extravagantes e comentários profundos demais. O resto dos alunos, por sua vez, ainda não tinham tido conhecimento da notícia; os Marotos só imaginavam qual seria a reação destes. Provavelmente as garotas cairiam de amores mais ainda pelo jovem, que além de bonito, simpático, inteligente e capitão do time de futebol, tinha agora mais um título para colocar na sua lista. Mas nada se comparou à resposta de Lily Evans à notícia de que o escolhido para ser Monitor Chefe ao seu lado era James Potter.

A ruiva soubera da novidade enquanto encaminhava-se para a torre da Grifinória, seu dormitório, acompanhada da melhor amiga, Marlene McKinnon, com quem dividia o quarto e os segredos também. Puxando o malão pesado escadas acima e praguejando mentalmente quem projetara o castelo tão cheio de degraus, Lily ouvira da amiga:

- ...E aí, que você não imagina, minha mãe recebeu uma ligação da Sra. Potter, sim, a mãe do Potter, dizendo que ele foi escolhido pra ser Monitor-Chefe esse ano. Achei meio inacreditável, mas você deve... – Marlene tagarelava, equilibrando com uma mão o malão pesadíssimo e a mochila colorida que levava nas costas, enquanto perscrutava ao redor as pessoas conhecidas e o burburinho de início de ano. – Lils?

Lily tinha parado no meio da escadaria da torre, encarando Marlene estupefata. – Como é? _Potter é o novo Monitor-Chefe?_ – arfou. Por dois segundos, continuou mirando a amiga em completa surpresa, mas logo caiu na gargalhada. – Boa piada, Lene, mas você não me engana. Nunca que Dumbledore nomearia o Potter pra um cargo dessa importância, você sabe, ele é um homem muito sábio...

Marlene interrompeu a ruiva. – Lily, não é brincadeira. Eu não te falei porque achei que você soubesse, afinal, você é a outra Monitora. Ele realmente é o novo Monitor-Chefe, e aliás, é melhor você se apressar pra deixar suas coisas no quarto, não é logo antes da recepção no Salão Principal a reunião dos Monitores com a McGonagall?

Lily parecia ter entrado em modo alfa. Tinha empalidecido, o rosto alvo contrastando com os cabelos muito ruivos, de um tom quase acaju, mas logo enrubesceu, o rosto contorcendo-se em uma máscara de incredulidade.

- Eu realmente não acredito que Dumbledore fez isso. Potter pode ser um capitão de futebol primoroso, até um bom aluno, mas é simplesmente arrogante demais para assumir inteiramente as responsabilidades de um Monitor-Chefe, além de ter outras ocupações, como o próprio time e suas namoradas que... – Lily despejou, largando o malão e gesticulando nervosamente. Marlene cortou-a mais uma vez:

- Lily, é sério, você não gosta de se atrasar, não é? Você só tem mais dez minutos pra deixar as malas lá em cima e correr pra a sala da McGonagall. E eu ainda tenho que achar Ben, não vou assistir à cerimônia de recepção sozinha, já que você vai estar acompanhando os novatos. – Marlene referia-se a Benjamin, seu namorado de algum tempo, que ocupava o dormitório da Corvinal, em uma torre do lado oeste, ou seja, a uma boa distância do da Grifinória, que ocupava a torre do lado norte. As duas correram para acomodarem-se logo em seu novo quarto, onde encontraram a outra menina com quem dividiam o dormitório feminino dos setimanistas, Alice Cooper.

* * *

Enquanto isso, no dormitório vizinho, o masculino do mesmo ano, James Potter, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin desarrumavam as malas nas suas respectivas cômodas e comentavam as novidades do novo ano, especialmente as garotas: James ainda se aventurava a namorar algumas, mas Sirius era um solteiro convicto. Remus, por sua vez, sempre fora muito tímido, ainda que não recusasse sair com algumas meninas que se apaixonavam pelo jeito mais recatado do terceiro maroto, que acabava chamando atenção justamente por não chamar tanta quanto Sirius e James. Foi no meio de uma fofoca sobre Dolores Laurence, setimanista do dormitório da Sonserina que, diziam as más línguas, abortara durante o verão um filho do último namorado, o também Sonserino Alex Hougan, que foram interrompidos por Marlene.

- Toc, toc, meninos, - ela sorriu enquanto adentrava o dormitório masculino, já atulhado com as coisas que os garotos tinham espalhado por todas as superfícies com a desculpa que arrumariam após o almoço. – A título de informação, vocês mais parecem umas velhotas fofoqueiras. A Laurence nunca esteve grávida, ela é minha vizinha, com certeza o escândalo que a Sra. Laurence teria dado se tivesse chegado aos ouvidos dela tal informação não me escaparia aos ouvidos. Vcês não teriam, por acaso, uma teso... Sirius, pelo amor de Deus, você ainda não cansou desses pôsteres? – a garota interrompeu o monólogo e balançou a cabeça em direção ao cartaz que Sirius fixava em cima da sua cama, de uma mulher loira, de seios muito fartos que se contrapunham a um biquíni amarelo muito pequeno. Ele apenas a ignorou com um sorriso maroto.

- E você, McKinnon, ainda não cansou do Benjy e resolveu se dar uma chance de sair comigo? – ela se limitou a uma careta de desgosto e virou-se para cumprimentar Remus, que trocava a fita no som que havia no quarto; ela reconheceu o início de _Sargent Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band_, o último disco dos Beatles. Foi quando ia comentar que James, grande fã da banda, ia pirar quando soubesse dessa nova aquisição musical de Remus que notou que o mesmo estava tranquilamente deitado em sua cama, por cima de várias pilhas de roupas dentre as quais Marlene pôde identificar o uniforme de Hogwarts, cuecas e as vestes de gala.

- James, apesar de eu estar muito contente de vê-lo, querido, você não deveria estar na sala da McGonagall há, tipo, uns... – ela checou o relógio de pulso – quinze minutos?

- O que diabos... – James repentinamente lembrou-se do compromisso assumido por ele quando recebera mais uma carta de Hogwarts no início do verão que trazia, juntamente da lista de materiais para o ano, o distintivo de Monitor-Chefe. Ele soltou um palavrão e saltou da cama, puxando a camisa pela cabeça e procurando desesperadamente o uniforme no meio das roupas amassadas sobre as quais estivera repousando segundos atrás. Marlene gargalhou junto aos meninos quando ele saiu, derrapando, pela porta do dormitório, correndo em direção à sala da famigerada vice-diretora.

James não acreditava que tinha esquecido da primeira reunião dos Monitores do ano. Jesus, McGonagall ia tirar seu couro. Com uma peixeira cega, ainda mais. Por Deus, ela iria. E ainda ia mandar tirar sua carne para alimentar as piranhas que habitavam o Lago Negro na propriedade de Hogwarts, ah, se ia. Perdido no turbilhão de pensamentos sobre a tortura a ser infligida pela professora e o melhor atalho a tomar para chegar mais rápido, James Potter simplesmente não notou a sombra ruiva que cruzou seu caminho, também correndo, antes de sentir a cabeça batendo em algo duro e perder os sentidos.


	2. Chapter 1: Its Not Time Yet

_Maybe it's not time for love_

_Maybe it's not right_

_It will be time for love_

_When everything seems right_

Tiago Iorc – It's Not Time

James acordou atordoado, uma dor lancinante em um ponto atrás da cabeça. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas a claridade só o fez sentir mais uma pontada de dor. Alguém se remexeu ao seu lado. Obstinado, ele tentou mais uma vez abrir os olhos, mas identificou apenas um borrão avermelhado. Apertou os olhos, e pensou ter reconhecido Lily Evans, a monitora certinha e bonita do seu ano; mas uma pontada especialmente dolorosa o fez desmaiar novamente.

* * *

Lily estava desesperada. Era por isso que não gostava de desrespeitar as regras da escola – toda vez que isso acontecia, algo de ruim vinha em consequência. Veja só, ela resolvera sair correndo pelas galerias do castelo, porque estava muito atrasada, e esbarrara no Potter, que vinha correndo sabe-se lá de onde, porque ela tinha bastante certeza que logo atrás dele existiam apenas uma parede e a estátua de Lachlan, O Desastrado. Ela tinha decorado tudo isso após inúmeras leituras de _Hogwarts, Uma História_. Refletindo bem, concluíra na verdade que Potter era culpado inteiramente, afinal se não fosse Marlene ter lhe dado a notícia de que ele era o novo Monitor-Chefe ao invés do doce Remus, que a acompanhara na Monitoria nos últimos anos, ela não teria se atrasado e consequentemente não precisaria estar se açodando pelos corredores.

É claro que ela não viu Potter, muito menos ele a viu, e os dois inevitavelmente esbarraram-se. Acontece que, enquanto ela apenas tropeçara e caíra no chão, o rapaz desabou por cima da estátua e apagou instantaneamente, e Lily só percebeu a gravidade da situação quando viu uma poça de sangue se formando ao redor dos cabelos propositalmente bagunçados dele. Respirando fundo e tentando manter a calma, Lily tentou se localizar; estavam no primeiro andar, muito próximos ao destino final, a sala de McGonagall. Avistou ao longe, no início do corredor, uma pessoa. Ela acenou e gritou pedindo ajuda, e logo estava acompanhando Potter na Ala Hospitalar da escola, onde Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira-chefe, os examinou e constatou que Potter tinha um corte bem feio na cabeça, e após cuidar dos ferimentos e medicar o rapaz com analgésicos, esperaria que ele acordasse para realizar maiores exames. A menina sentiu-se tão culpada que quase não se convenceu a ir ajudar a Profa. McGonagall na seleção dos novos alunos; Embora fosse Potter, que muitas vezes mostrava-se desprezível, o acidente tinha sido, em parte, culpa dela, que andava desatenta e correndo, apesar de tudo. Assim que findaram seus deveres junto aos novos alunos e monitores, Lily não tardou em retornar à enfermaria para prestar as devidas desculpas ao outro Monitor, não sem antes avisar aos inseparáveis amigos dele do ocorrido.

Ao chegar na Ala Hospitalar, foi com pânico crescente – e muita dificuldade, devido às garotas assanhadas de todas as idades que se amontoavam na entrada, tirando a paciência já reduzida da enfermeira - que a ruiva recebeu a notícia de que não, James Potter ainda não tinha acordado, e que provavelmente o acidente tinha sido mais grave do que se previra. Ela passou o resto da tarde ao lado do leito dele, consumida pela culpa; não tivera sequer um arranhão no ocorrido, ele provavelmente iria odiá-la depois disso, quem sabe nunca mais falaria com ela, não que fizesse muita diferença, mas a hostilidade de alguém assim escancarada era algo a se considerar...

Foi em meio a tantas conjecturas estertoras que Lily viu Potter mexer-se levemente e apertar os olhos em seu leito, já no fim da tarde. Ela rapidamente levantou-se e esperou que o rapaz se habituasse ao local. Com muita dificuldade, James balbuciou algo que soava como um "aonde estou?".

- Ah, Potter, finalmente você acordou! Por Deus, me perdoe, é sério, não foi a minha intenção, você apareceu do... – Lily despejou sobre o rapaz ainda meio grogue, sendo interrompida por Madame Pomfrey, que correra até o leito ocupado com uma pilha de papeis nas mãos e mais um cartão que provavelmente era de alguma das garotas ouriçadas do lado de fora da Ala Hospitalar, todas ansiosas por notícias do capitão de futebol que se acidentara logo no primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Era incrível como as notícias corriam rápido em um internato.

- Senhorita Evans, querida, por favor. O senhor Potter aqui ainda não está em condições de maiores estresses. – Mme. Pomfrey repreendeu Lily, com um olhar duro, enquanto ajeitava os travesseiros de Potter, que ainda as observava meio atordoado. A ruiva corou. – Querido, como está se sentindo? Ainda tonto, suponho? Com dor de cabeça? A pancada realmente foi muito forte. Acabei de receber os raio-x que fizemos quando o senhor chegou aqui.

Potter ainda tentava focar alguma coisa. Tocou a testa e percebeu uma faixa de gaze ali. Forçou a memória, à despeito da dor de cabeça que sentia. Ele saíra atrasado do dormitório para a reunião com McGonnagal; tinha pegado o atalho da estátua de Lachlan, O Desastrado, que o levaria do terceiro diretamente ao primeiro andar, quase em frente à sala da Professora. A partir daí, tudo era um vazio. Percebeu que as duas, tanto Mme. Pomfrey quanto Lily Evans, encaravam-o preocupadas. Murmurou um "sim" às perguntas da enfermeira e fechou os olhos, a fim de amenizar as pontadas que insistiam.

Espera aí.

O que Lily Evans estava fazendo na Ala Hospitalar, sentada ao lado do leito dele? James abriu os olhos novamente a fim de confirmar suas suspeitas. Sim, ela estava lá. Tinha se afastado com Mme. Pomfrey até o gabinete da segunda, onde conversavam lançando olhares aflitos em direção a ele. James perscrutou o ambiente ao seu redor; não havia mais ninguém na Ala que Lily pudesse estar visitando por acaso... Oh, é claro. Ele agora se lembrava melhor. Tinha esbarrado em alguém quando saía da passagem secreta. Alguém ruivo.

É claro. Lily Evans. Ela não tinha se tocado que era perdidamente apaixonada por ele quando soube que ele estava apagado na Ala Hospitalar. Ela simplesmente veio checar se tinha conseguido pôr um fim nele de uma vez por todas.

Porque sim, James Potter, depois de alguns anos de galinhagem em Hogwarts, tinha começado, no ano anterior, a sentir que seu coração batia mais forte (ah, como ele andava piegas!) por uma certa ruiva que dormia no quarto vizinho. Lily Evans era, provavelmente, uma espécie única: era linda, dona dos olhos cor de esmeralda mais bonitos que ele já tinha visto, inteligente, engraçada e popular entre todas as Casas, como eles chamavam os dormitórios de Hogwarts; além de tudo, era responsável, caridosa e tinha um senso moral extremamente elevado. Mas o que a fazia diferente de todas, para James, era que ela nunca, nunquinha, tinha dado bola para ele, ao contrário de todo ser humano do sexo feminino naquela escola. Lily simplesmente não olhava para ele por mais de dois segundos. Não sentia que ela o odiava, era pior: ela lhe era indiferente. Tinha ouvido de Marlene, com quem mantinha certa amizade desde criança, em virtude de seus pais serem velhos amigos e colegas de trabalho, que ela lhe achava arrogante demais para valer o seu tempo, e desprezava a quantidade absurda de namoradas que ele colecionara durante a sua estadia em Hogwarts.

Obviamente, isso fez com que James abrisse ainda mais os olhos para ela. E começasse a prestar cada vez mais e mais atenção, o que culminou no óbvio: James começara a chamá-la para sair. A cada quinze dias os alunos eram liberados para passar o dia, nos sábados, em Hogsmeade, um vilarejo próximo ao Castelo; pelo menos duas vezes por semestre, idas a Londres eram autorizadas por um final de semana. James Potter perdera a conta de quantos dias em Hogsmeade com ele foram rejeitados por Lily Evans. E, evidentemente, ela começou a perder a paciência. James levava aquilo como uma grande brincadeira: Sirius e Remus, diante das incontáveis negativas da ruiva, apostaram com o rapaz que ele não conseguiria fisgar Evans, e isso o instigou ainda mais. Lily, tomando conhecimento da aposta, tornou-se ainda mais irredutível, e as negativas irritadas e pequenas briguinhas dos dois tornaram-se lendárias pelos corredores do castelo.

Já fazia um ano dessa brincadeira, durante a qual James Potter namorara mais uma dúzia de garotas que não se importavam com a sua pequena obssessão por Lily Evans (que ele negava, irrefutavelmente). Mas desde esse verão, o qual passara viajando com Sirius pela Europa (Remus se recusara a ir, não queria gastar os fundos da universidade, não aceitou que os Potter pagassem para ele e justificou que tinha que _estudar_, o que deixou Sirius e James incrédulos), o garoto de cabelos rebeldes percebeu que já não sentia tanto prazer assim quanto Sirius em ter tantas mulheres por uma noite. Ele passava cada vez mais tempo com a ruiva na cabeça, imaginando o que ela andava fazendo nas férias. Por Deus, ele se sentia _apaixonado_. E nem trocava meia dúzia de palavras com ela todo dia, isso contando com os convites dele para passeios em Hogsmeade, às margens do Lago Negro, etc.

Sua meditação foi interrompida quando Mme. Pomfrey e a dona dos seus pensamentos aproximaram-se do leito, e a monitora tinha a testa franzida de preocupação. James achou que enxergava nela um tanto de culpa. Sua atenção foi desviada para a enfermeira, que lhe diagnosticava.

-...Como eu dizia à srta. Evans, Potter, encontramos no raio-x uma pequena evidência de uma possível fratura craniana. Provavelmente o senhor bateu em alguma quina da estátua, que grande infortúnio!, o que causou isso e o corte que já limpei e suturei. Isto é o de menos – ela acenou com a mão quando ele esticou o braço para tocar a parte de trás da cabeça, rapidamente encontrando no ponto latejante a pequena sutura – o mais importante agora, - ela completou – e o que mais me preocupa, é a fratura. Existem várias complicações que podem decorrer disso, sr. Potter, o que não necessariamente é o seu caso. Mas pode ocorrer alguma infecção ou lesão cerebral por parte de uma bactéria, ou sangramentos, enfim; vou precisar tê-lo em observação. Vou mantê-lo aqui na Ala esta noite, mas amanhã o senhor será liberado para dormir em seu dormitório, com sorte. Ainda não tenho certeza de que realmente ocorreu uma fratura, então vou precisar que o senhor me faça algumas visitas durante pelo menos o próximo mês para eu poder ter certeza de que está tudo ok. E, obviamente, sr. Potter, nada de futebol pelo próximo mês, no mínimo. – ele abriu a boca para contestar, subitamente acordado. – Nem pense em contestar, Potter. Você vai capitanear esse time sentado do banco. E se você _cogitar_ tocar numa bola durante esse mês, vou providenciar com o Professor Dumbledore a sua suspensão do time por irresponsabilidade. – Mme. Pomfrey encarou-o, severa, enquanto ele murchava. - No mais, vou precisar que o senhor passe ao menos as próximas duas semanas sempre acompanhado de alguém, no caso, a srta. Evans prontificou-se a ficar de olho no senhor. Dado isso, vou deixá-los aqui para que acertem isso, enquanto busco os medicamentos para lhe dar essa noite. Srta. Evans, por favor, lembre-se de não cansá-lo muito. – a enfermeira concluiu e retirou-se do leito, dirigindo-se à sala anexa.

James não acreditava no que tinha escutado. Pelo menos, não na parte em que Lily Evans iria acompanhá-lo pelas próximas duas semanas, 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana! Ele definitivamente estava feliz por ter batido a cabeça. Só estava incomodado por ficar sem futebol, mas era a oportunidade perfeita para fazer a ruiva perceber que ele era o cara certo para ela. Se ele tivesse condições, certamente estaria fazendo sua dancinha da vitória agora. Essa possibilidade deixou a mente de James quando ele ouviu a voz de Lily Evans, que o encarava de forma estranha.

- E aí acontece que... Potter, você está me ouvindo? - James encarou-a, voltando à Terra.

- Uh, desculpe, Lily. Estava refletindo como vou fazer com os treinos – ela bufou. Aparentemente ser culpada por ele estar agora impossibilitado de exercer normalmente suas atividades não era o suficiente para aumentar o crédito de paciência dela para ele.

- Então, como eu estava dizendo... Eu gostaria de me desculpar pelo que aconteceu hoje. Eu realmente não o vi no meio do corredor, e deveria ter prestado atenção enquanto corria. Eu estava atrasada para a reunião com McGonnagal. E como eu sei que a minha consciência não vai me deixar em paz se eu não fizer algo por você, me ofereci para Mme. Pomfrey para acompanhá-lo durante esse primeiro período da sua recuperação, no que você precisar. É isso. – Ela terminou de falar, um pouco corada, o olhar focado num fio que ela puxava da minissaia jeans que era moda em Hogwarts.

- Hã, se você quer me ajudar, Lily, - ele falou, fazendo uma pausa dramática, e ela levantou o olhar esperando ele continuar – poderia começar me chamando pelo primeiro nome. Sabe como é, se vai passar duas semanas na minha cola...

Ele viu as bochechas dela ficarem rubras e as orbes verdes que ela carregava nos olhos serem lentamente cobertas pelas pálpebras. Lily respirou fundo.

- Eu sabia que não deveria esperar nada demais de você, Potter. Eu só queria ajudar. Mas obrigada por me fazer perceber que nem o meu remorso você merece! Maldito seja meu senso moral! – ela rosnou, puxando o cabelo para trás e dirigindo-se à saída da Ala Hospitalar. Ops. "Mau jeito, Pontas!", soou na sua cabeça a voz de Sirius. Fez uma nota mental: nunca tirar sarro de Lily Evans num dos raros momentos em que ela abria mão do orgulho.

- Ei, Lily, espera. Foi mal. Não quis fazer pouco da sua ajuda. – James fez a sua melhor cara de cachorro arrependido na chuva, e viu que o semblante da ruiva começava a atenuar. – Obrigada por se importar. A maioria das pessoas teria só pedido desculpas porque a McGonnagal ia forçar. Eu realmente aprecio seu esforço, ele completou olhando nos olhos dela. E acrescentou, - olha, se você achar que vai tomar muito do seu tempo, pode deixar que eu falo com o Sirius. Ele não vai se importar...

- Deixa pra lá, Potter. Eu dou conta disso. – ela o cortou. – Sirius vai ser bem-vindo na hora de observar você no seu dormitório, mas eu posso acompanhá-lo nas aulas e durante as atividades da monitoria. Nosso horário é bem parecido. – ela já se virava para deixar a enfermaria quando a voz de James soou novamente, do leito.

- Poxa, ruiva. Achei que você ia dormir comigo também. – ele sorriu torto para o olhar fuzilante dela, que irrompeu enfermaria a fora pisando duro.

Ele não conseguia não provocá-la.

Bendito fosse o senso moral de Lily Evans.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi, gente! Primeiro capítulo pra vocês :)

Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews! **Thaty**, que bom que você curte! Obrigada pela atenção, menina! Espero que tenha gostado desse primeiro capítulo e continue acompanhando! **Bruna Mendes**, pedido feito é pedido atendido! ;) Haha ta aí capítulo novo pra você! Espero que curta! Obrigada pelos elogios, sempre gostei de escrever, mas só agora resolvi publicar algo. Continue acompanhando e comentando! :*

De quem estava logado, já respondi por PM! Vejam lá! :D

Bom, espero que tenham gostado... Veio mais cedo do que eu pensava! Tive um pequeno bloqueio nesse capítulo. Acho que o resto vai sair mais fácil. Precisava arranjar uma justificativa pro acidente juntar os dois. Hahaha.

Espero sugestões/críticas/comentários!

Se precisarem que eu traduza o título do capítulo, ou os trechos de músicas que pus no início tanto desse quanto do prólogo, é só avisar.

Beijos!

Duda


End file.
